God help them
by Avespa Strife
Summary: Aurora, a freshly graduated college student, is trying to escape her past. Volterra, Italy seemed far way enough to do just that. Applying to secretary position that needed to be filled for a supposedly popular tourist attraction but her new employers seem to be hiding a deadly secret. Will Aurora uncover their secret and survive or will she have one more thing to run from.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: So I always wandered what happened with the Volturi's secretary Gianna. I felt as if she was to confident in the Volturi changing her. So this is my take on what would happen if Gianna was killed and then the Volturi would then need a new secretary, I also want to explore the fact with how some humans were so gifted that their gifts worked while human like with Alice and Bella. I'm going to try to not make my O.C. A Mary-sue but if it starts going that way I welcome reviews telling me. So reviews are welcome but please no flames for I am not fire- proof and lastly the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer not I, only Aurora is mine and or any family and friends of hers that do not already exist in the twilight universe.

Prologue:

The sound of typing on a computer echoed through out the empty reception area. The woman behind the counter typed away as if she was working in a normal establishment, as if she couldn't be killed by her employers if she got so much as a nose bleed.

Gianna glanced up from her computer to look at the time. She sighed. It was about time for her close up shop and head home. She shut down the computer and stood. Reaching around for her coat and purse, she walked out from behind the desk. Slipping in her jacket, she picked up her purse. Opening it, she pulled out her compact and took in her reflection.

Green eyes stared back at her. She was a pretty thing, with big eyes and dark skin. Long brown hair that gently waved down her back that just barely touched her mid back. "Yes, I am very pretty", Gianna mused, "but I will be much more when I am changed."

The thoughts of beauty and immortality rang in Gianna's mind. To be forever young and beautiful that was what Gianna wanted. Her musing was cut short however when she caught the sight of a figure standing behind her in her compact. Quickly snapping it shut she turned to face the figure.

The girl behind her looked no older than 15, with the face of an angel yet the abilities to cause massive amounts of pain. Jane was standing, looking as if she would rather be anywhere but in the same room as Gianna.

"Master wishes to see you, Gianna" Jane stated. Gianna gave her a bewildered look. ''B..But I was just heading home cant it wait." Jane gave her a scalding look. "It is of the up most importance" Gianna nodded "Of course, Jane"

Gianna silently followed behind Jane. As they approached they heavy wooden doors to the "throne" room, Gianna wondered why on earth her employers would need her at this time. Suddenly the idea hit her. What if this was it. All her years of loyalty had finally paid off. She was going to get her wish.

Gianna could barely contain her excitement as they entered the room. Her employers were sitting on their thrones, looking as regal as ever. Aro gestured at Gianna. "Come here,Gianna." The woman scrambled up to Aro. "Yes,  
master". Aro smiled, and to Gianna it seemed almost as if there was a bit of malice in his eyes. She quickly shook that thought from her mind. Aro grasped her hand. "My dear, you have been so very loyal to us these past years." Gianna smiled brightly. "Now we have a greater need for you. Come closer, dear."

Gianna leaned closer to Aro. His hand slid up to Gianna's neck, holding her in place. She tilted her head to the side for him to have better access. Aro moved his face closer to to Gianna's neck. His mouth touching her skin and then he bit down. Gianna let out a yelp at the first speck of pain, that quickly turned into a scream. She felt as if fire was burning through her. She faintly felt Aro sucking the blood from her veins, she felt it leaving her body.

Dizziness hit her. Why wasn't he stopping. It hurt. Surely he had injected her with enough venom, but he wasn't slowing down. Gianna went to push him away but Aro's arms locked tight around her. The pain was becoming unbearable. She had been wrong. They weren't going to change her, she was nothing more than a walking buffet.

As the last of her consciousness faded and she began to welcome the darkness, she hoped that the next "secretary" would not be as naïve as she had been. God help them.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks to all that read and reviewed. I hope you all liked the prologue. I'm really sorry if there was any grammatical or spelling issues. I don't have a beta and would like one:) The rating may go up not sure and yes this is going to eventually be a Dmitri X O.C.

Chapter 1:

Aurora stepped off the plane, into the airport. The flight had been long,as would be expected from Norfolk,Virginia to Italy. The young American slowly made her way to the luggage claim already feeling drowsiness fighting to take over.

"God, I'm going to have terrible jet lag" Aurora sighed. She walked over to the luggage claim. Waiting patiently for her bags. As soon as she saw them, she grabbed them and went on her way. Pulling her suitcase behind her, Aurora made her wait out of the airport.

As she exited the building, Aurora looked around. "Just need a cab." She spun around again looking for any available cabs. Spotting one, Aurora made her way over. The driver was an older man, reminding her a lot of her late father. He put her luggage into the trunk and she slipped inside giving him the directions to her apartment complex.

She was silently watching her passing surroundings when a voice interrupted her thoughts. " So, you are new here." She jumped. "Excuse me." The man chuckled. "You have this look in your eyes, like you have no idea what you've gotten into"

Aurora gave the man a small smile. "Yeah, I probably do. I just moved here from Virginia" The man glanced at her. "You're a long way from home,little one. Can't be much older than my youngest and she's a junior in college" Aurora laughed. " I just graduated" The man smiled. "

and you come all the way to Italy" Aurora sighed. " I just needed a change in scenery"

The car stopped, and the man gave her an understanding look. "Well, here we are." She looked up.

"Yeah" she got out the car to help him get her luggage. "You need any help with those" Aurora smiled at him gently while she payed him. "No" He shook his head and turned to climb back in the car. " Oh, that change of scenery, you picked a good place your a good mile from Volterra. Good tourist spot, but I doubt you're gonna be tourist. Might find a job there and whatever made you change scenery, well you seem to be tough. You'll do fine, so try not to look so overwhelmed"

Aurora gave him a small smile. "Thank you, and I'll try not to" She watched as he got into the car and waved as he drove away. As the taillights of the cab finally disappeared into the fast approaching night, Aurora turned, grabbed a hold of her luggage and went to walk into the building.

Dragging her excess of luggage into the elevator Aurora sighed for what felt like the 100th time that day. "C'mon Ro, calm down. This what I wanted. A new start. It will be fine. Can't let anything bring me down." She looked up at the mirrored ceiling of the elevator. Staring back was a tired looking Girl with dark auburn curls framing her face, reaching just past her shoulders. Big hazel eyes with dark lashes framing them told lookers that this girl had been through hell and back. Pale skin gave off an almost fragile look, combined with her small frame that at it's tallest stood at 5'3, Aurora looked a lot like a broken doll at the moment.

"I got to pull my self together" The elevator made an abrupt stop and the doors dinged open. She grabbed her stuff and made her way out of the elevator into the hallway. Walking down the halls, she found her way to her apartment. Unlocking the door, Aurora stepped into her new home.

"Home,sweet,home" Aurora dropped her luggage on the ground and closed her door. After locking it, she turned and gave her new home a look around. "It's a good thing, this place was already furnished or I really would be in over my head."

Aurora grabbed her suit case and made her way to her room. The room was small, with a bed in the center touching the wall a window next to it, there was a desk and a dresser along with a closet. A lot like her college dorm room. She pulled her sheets and comforter out of the suitcase and quickly made the bed. She pulled the pillowcase over the pillows and laid them on the bed. Making her way back over to the hall way where she drooped the rest of her luggage she pulled them into her room also.

She started putting away all of her clothes and then moved on to placing her laptop on the desk and setting her I pod onto it's dock on the dresser. Once that was all done she shoved the empty luggage bags into the closet.

Aurora grabbed her purse and sat on the bed. Looking through it she found her phone. Turning it on she saw that she had 12 missed calls from a blocked number. She sighed. With that any thoughts that this last minute escape attempt had been wrong and a bad idea flew from her mind.

Getting up from the bed she grabbed her Pajamas and toiletries. She walked to the bathroom across from her bedroom.

She set up the bathroom and got into her pajamas. Heading back into her room, Aurora set an alarm on her phone to wake her up in the mourning. Setting it on the dresser,Aurora moved to the bed. "So tomorrow I'll go get dishes and food, maybe some stuff for the house." She laid down on the bed " I also head into Volterra, maybe I'll find a job."

She closed her eyes. "Tomorrow is the first day of my new life."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Oh my gosh! Thanks you guys, the reviews I've gotten so far have been really great. I honestly didn't think that people would like it that much. Disclaimer since I forgot it last time:The characters and place setting do not belong to me, Stephanie Meyer owns them. I only own Aurora and the cabbie, Bianca, and the creeper who keeps calling Ro. Well you get it.

Chapter 2:

Aurora was running. Pushing her way through the people in a city she did not recognize, from a threat she wasn't sure of. She made a sharp turn into an empty alleyway. Skidding to a stop, she stared at the wall that blocked her way to safety. If she could just jump high enough to grab the top of the wall she could pull her self over. Aurora bent her knees and sprang, her arms reaching high and her finger tips brushing the top of the wall.

Only to be violently pulled down. Arms locked around her. She turned to see what had her and let out a scream as she came face to face with blood red eyes. As her assailant bent down closer to her, he opened his mouth, and a shrill beeping came from within.

Aurora sprang up form her bed. Breathing heavily, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I haven't had a dream like that since before college." Aurora slid out from beneath her covers, reaching out she picked up her phone and turned her alarm off.

Looking through her missed calls she found two more from the blocked number. She sighed. "Might as well get a new phone while I'm at it today,too." Putting it down on the dresser, she reached inside to grab some clothes. Pulling out a white sundress and some undergarments, she headed into the shower.

She stepped out of the shower, pulling a towel around her body, she moved closer to the mirror. Rubbing off the condensation, she took in her reflection. Actually sleeping in a bed, had done her good. The dark circles that once were under her eyes were lighter, and she had some color to her skin now. "It would have been even better if I didn't have that nightmare."

She turned and picked up her clothes. Pulling on her underwear and bra, she slipped the sundress over her head. Smoothing it with her hands. She pulled her semi-dry curls into a low side pony tail, she left the bathroom, heading back to her room.

She grabbed her purse, making sure she had her wallet and proper identification, she slipped her phone and keys inside. She bent down and pulled on her ballet flats and left the room. Heading out the apartment, she let out a small breath. "He said that Volterra was a mile out, I might as well walk. The fresh air will do me good." Locking the door, she headed out.

She was right the walk was nice and hadn't taken long. As she made her way into the city, she stopped. It was beautiful. "I can definitely see why this is a tourist attraction" It had this nice serene village look to it. She could see a market place, and farther down more commercial stores. There was this big, beautiful clock tower in the middle and farther back, how she almost missed it was beyond her, was a castle. It looked like it was pulled right out off some medieval story.

Aurora was so in awe of Volterra that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. A light laugh startled her out of her thoughts. Spinning around Aurora came face to face with a girl. She looked to be around Aurora's age. She was several inches taller than Aurora. She had dark skin and straight brown hair. Big brown eyes that were flecked with gold stared at her with mirth.

"You are not form here" The girl smiled. Aurora grimaced. "You're the second person in a 24 hour period to say that. Am I really that obvious." The girl laughed. "Everyone who has never been to Volterra has had the same reaction. I am Bianca." Aurora smiled. "Aurora. I just moved here."

Bianca bounced on the balls of her feet. "Fantastic. You will need a guide so you know how to get around." Aurora laughed at the hyper Italian. " And I suppose you are the one to do so." Bianca's grin got wider and she linked her arms with Aurora's. "Oh, yes. We are going to be the best of friends" Aurora gave her an weird look. "B..But you just met me." Bianca laughed. "Yes well, you looked so lost that I have nominated myself to be you're first Italian friend."

Aurora smiled. "So where are we going." Bianca turned to look at her. "Well is there anything you need" Aurora thought for a second "I need a new phone, some stuff for my apartment, and groceries." Bianca turned back around and started walking, pulling Aurora with her. "Well, you are lucky you have me."

Aurora and Bianca were sitting in a cafe where Bianca worked, eating lunch. "You know, if I had known you were going to drag me all over Volterra, I would have run the second I saw you." Bianca laughed as she finished setting up Aurora's new phone. "Oh, you know you enjoyed it."

Aurora laughed. "All that's left is for me to find a job." Bianca looked up. "Well, there is a job opening at the castle for a secretary." Aurora's eyes lit up "Really." Bianca smiled and then leaned forward. "Yes, their last secretary ran off. I think she left with one of the village boys or that's what people have been saying."

"The castle, that's like Volterra's tourist attraction right." Bianca looked at her "Well, yes but it is much more." Aurora gave her a questioning look. "How?"

Bianca sat back. "It is part of our history. A long time ago when Volterra was relatively young there were rulers in that castle. Rulers that the villagers thought to be vampires." Aurora gave her a questioning look. "Vampires?"

"Yes, Vampires. I think they were more likely to be tyrannical rulers but keep in mind that in this time period people were very superstitious. Anyways, the villagers thought them to be vampires but what could they do they were just humans. So they lived under the rule for many years, until one day a man came with an army. A man promising to rid them of the vampires and rid them he did he drove them out of the city and was crowned the new ruler. The man was

Saint Marcus. He is why we celebrate Saint Marcus day."

"Wow, and I want to work there." Aurora stated. Bianca laughed. "Well, vampires don't exist so I think you'll be safe. Apply you may get the job, then we will see more often. You can come here on lunch breaks." Aurora laughed shaking off the bad feeling she got from the story Bianca just told her.

"You know what, I will. I'll go tomorrow and see."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey guys thanks again for the reviews and the people who have favorited or are following this story. I honestly didn't think anyone would like it this much. I'll try to update frequently like once or twice a week. I have a four day weekend this week but will be gone 2 of those days so I'm not sure if I will update over the weekend.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or place settings they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Aurora and Bianca at the moment.

Chapter 3:

Aurora pulled at the hem of her skirt, only to have her hand slapped away. "Stop that." Bianca scolded stop worrying so much you are going to due fine." Aurora looked nervously up at her new friend. "What if I don't get this job. I really need this and not just for a paycheck, I think I'll go crazy sitting around my apartment by myself with nothing to do."

Bianca gave her an encouraging look. "Just calm down. You'll do fine, I've known you for a day and you already have me acting like a mother hen. You look very professional, you're nice, young, pretty and foreign if they don't hire you, then their crazy and if it doesn't work out you can always get a job here at the cafe with me."

Aurora laughed. " I'm being serious, Aurora. Oh better yet, bomb the interview so we can work together. It would be so much fun" Bianca gave her a pleading look. "I think I'm going to stick with my interview."

Bianca tilted her head. "I don't think this is called an interview, Ro. You're just walking in and asking about the job."

Aurora sighed. "You know you could be a little bit more encouraging." Bianca smiled, handing Aurora her purse. "I think you'll do fine. Now go, and remember to call me when you get done." Aurora nodded and turned to leave the cafe, waving to Bianca as she left.

Aurora walked through Volterra, pausing at the clock in the middle of the square. Looking up at it, she sighed. " I'm doing this for me, a new start... I just need a job to help with this new start." She straightened her back an continued walking to the castle.

She walked into the reception area, noticing the lack of a person at the desk. "I guess they really do need a secretary." Aurora walked over to the desk. She rubbed her finger across it, coming back with a thin layer of dust.

"Jeez how long has the girl who worked, here been gone" She shivered. Something just didn't feel right about this place. Maybe she should take Bianca's offer and work at the cafe. Turning around to leave, Aurora didn't notice the figure behind her.

A hand clamped firmly down on Aurora's shoulder. Gasping, she turned around. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen was glowering at her.

"What are you doing here. The tours don't start back up till tomorrow, you're trespassing and we don't take kindly to trespassers" The woman was practically growling at her.

Aurora backed up some, wishing she had some whee to hide. "I'm so sorry. I..I heard in town that you needed a secretary and I need a job, so.."

The woman's face went from angry to curios. "So you decided to snoop around where you want to work." Aurora could feel her face heat up. "N..No the desk...it was ...dusty?" The woman laughed. It sounded almost like bells.

"I am Heidi and yes, we are looking for a secretary. Are you qualified. We have no use for someone who is incompetent." Aurora looked up at Heidi. "Aurora Moriartie. I just Graduated from college. I majored in business and I used to be a receptionist in high school."

Heidi smiled. "Good, how about hours. You would work from seven to four, a lunch break included." Heidi paused. Aurora looked up at her. "What about days off."

"You would get weekends and major holidays only and that would depend if we really needed you. We need you to be on call encase of emergencies." Emergencies, what kind of emergencies would a tourism site have, Aurora pondered. "What would the job entail."

Heidi froze. "You... you would do basic receptionist work. Answer the phones and take messages, if it's urgent you forward them to one of the workers, we go aboard and overseas a lot so it would be your job to book the flights and hotels. You would open the buildings doors, and set the signs for the tours, I'm in charge of those, so I handle the rest. That's basically it."

Aurora stood there thinking it over. Something was bothering her, this feeling that not everything was right, but she pushed those feelings aside. "I really need this job."

Heidi smiled. " Great I'll let my boss know and you can start tomorrow." Aurora looked up at Heidi. "You mean, you aren't the boss." Heidi burst out laughing. "No, I'm just in charge of the tours and looking for a replacement for Gianna."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Aurora turned and walked away, waving nervously to Heidi. As she she headed back home, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had just made the biggest mistake ever.

Heidi strode towards the heavy wooden doors to the room that her masters were in, pulling open the doors she entered. Whatever conversation her masters had been having was interrupted. Aro smiled at her, while Caius scowled.

"Heidi, my dear. What can I do for you." Heidi gave her master a quick bow. "Master I have found a replacement for Gianna."

Aro's smile grew wider. "Excellent, is she adequate?" Heidi nodded, holding out her hand for Aro to see. "Yes I believe so. Her name is Aurora Moriartie. She just graduated college and she apparently needs a job."

"Aurora. What a pretty name." Aro mused, letting go of Heidi's hand. Heidi gave her master a questioning look. "Do I tell her about us."

"No, not now. Let us see how long she lasts. If we believe she is competent then we shall tell her, if not then remains in the dark."

Caius gave Aro a dark look. "And what if she becomes to confident like the last one?"

Aro smiled. "Then we finish her."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey guys, once again thank you for the reviews and follows. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I know I said I would update twice a week but I caught strep throat and my throat feels as if it's on fire. I still need a beta.

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own twilight.

Chapter 4:

She was walking. Where to, she didn't know. She just had the feeling that she needed to get away. Away from the area. Away from the danger that she couldn't see. Speeding up, Aurora rounded the corner of the dimly lit street.

She could see her apartment building, it was right there. No more then a couple of yards away. The feeling was getting stronger. The danger was closer. Aurora could her the footsteps behind her now. Breaking out into a run, she reached the door of the building, opening it and swinging in.

The lobby was empty. She headed to the elevator. Stepping in and pushing the button with her floor on it, she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. Aurora jumped when the ding signaling that she was on her floor.

Peering around the corner, she let out a sigh of relief when she realized the floor was empty. Walking to her door, she pulled her keys out. Fumbling with them for a minute, she finally got her door unlocked. She opened the door, setting down her purse she then proceeded to lock up.

She turned, hands reaching out blindly, to find the light switch in the darkness. Once her finger tips touched the switch she flipped it on. Dropping her keys in shock, she could only tremble in fear. Standing in front of her was the one thing she had been trying to escape, trying to forget.

The man was chuckling. "Come now, Fawn. You didn't honestly think you could get away from me." She was gasping, her heart beat frantic as she stood frozen on spot. "I've told you before, no one gets out. We always find you. I'll always find you."

The alarm blared in Aurora's ear,startling her from the nightmare. Gasping for breath, she lurched up from her bed. " Oh god, why out of everything I could possibly have dreamt, would I have a nightmare of that."

Aurora pulled the covers off and slipped out of bed. Heading to her dresser, she pulled out a black pencil skirt, a white camisole, and a sheer white blouse. She walked into the bathroom, setting her clothes on the towel rack and turned the shower on. Slipping her night shirt over her head, she stepped into the shower.

Her mind kept replaying the dream over and over. "Great" she mummered "First people with red eyes, now monsters from my past." She shuddered. The water had gotten cold. "Shit. I'm going to be late."

Aurora shut the shower off. Getting out, she grabbed a towel. Once she was dry. She pulled on her clothes. She brushed through her damp curls and ran out,  
pulling on a pair of black pumps.

Reaching out she grabbed her phone, sticking it in her purse. She ran out, locking her door behind her.

Aurora entered the building to see Heidi waiting for her. "You just barely made it." Heidi said, shaking her head. "Sorry Heidi, I lost track of time." Aurora grimaced, that had sounded like a pitiful excuse.

Heidi grinned.

"It's fine. Just try to get her earlier." Aurora nodded. Heidi directed her to the desk. "So, my boss is happy that we have a new secretary. However, seeing as our employers are very busy, you are going to be given something like a trail run."

Aurora cocked her head. "A trial run?" Heidi nodded "Yes, basically you're going to work for a month if we think you can handle it then you'll be given more responsibility and more accesses to certain things. If not then you'll be dismissed." Aurora hesitated. "Okay."

Heidi's grin got wider. "Great during that time, I'll be your supervisor. You do what I give you to do." Aurora sighed. "Alright, I guess I understand."

Heidi laughed. "Don't worry it's only a month. It'll go by like that." she said, snapping her fingers. Heidi looked over at the desk, giving it a disgusted look. "The first thing you might want to do is clean that desk."

Heidi then turned, and walked off. Aurora sighed again. Heading over to the desk to see what she could do with the mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hey guys! Feeling much better now and thanks again for those who reviewed.:) They make me happy. The next couple of chapters will start to get a little bit more interesting and I'll bring Dmitri in the story hopefully by the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie Meyer's job.

Chapter 5

"So you been having nightmares of people with red eye's." Bianca stated. They were both sitting at the counter of the cafe Bianca worked at. Aurora was on her lunch break and she had been going there the past two weeks she had been working.

Aurora slid what was left of her salad around on the plate. "Yeah, I don't really know what their about or who the people are but it's terrifying and I usually end up dying." Bianca blinked, shaking her mane of dark brown hair. "Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something." Aurora tilted her head and gave her strange look. "What, you could be psychic or something. Maybe you know when danger is near or something."

Aurora laughed at her friend. "Your strange." Bianca pouted, the smiled mischievously. " You know what's strange. Working for two weeks and not meeting your boss yet."

Aurora gave Bianca a grimace. "I know but I need this job and it's a trail run." Bianca frowned. "Yes but it's weird. The only person you know at work is Heidi and I've only seen her around to collect the tours."

" That's because she's my supervisor, Bianca. It kind of makes sense. If I turn out to be a bad employ and they fire me, they wouldn't want any one who had gotten attached to be sad." Bianca rolled her eyes. "I still think it's weird."

Aurora smiled. "Yeah well, it's about time I went back." Bianca frowned, picking up Aurora's plate. "Alright, call me tonight." Aurora nodded, standing up and grabbing her bag. She walked over to the door, waving good bye to Bianca she headed back to work.

Aurora was walking into the castle, heading to the lobby where her desk was. She was just around the corner when she heard the voices.

"...you heard about everything in Seattle." Another voice answered. "Yeah, I heard from my brother, he lives there, that the police have no idea what's happening. They think it's a cult." Aurora turned into the room.

The two males turned when they heard her enter. They both looked fresh out of college, one drastically taller than the other. " Hi" Said the taller one. "We're here for the tours" Aurora smiled at them. "The tours at 2:00, today. You meet by the front gate."

Both men smiled. "Thanks" The shorter one replied. They were turning to leave, When Aurora remembered what she had heard. " Wait! I couldn't help to hear something about Seattle. What is happening?"

The taller one turned, giving Aurora a sympathetic look. _Probably thinks I have family there or something._ She thought. "Yeah, there have been a whole lot of murders and people are going missing." Aurora nodded grimly. "Thanks." He nodded and walked out.

As soon as they were gone, Aurora looked around. Seeing no one she pulled out her laptop that she used for home and work. Turning it on, she sat down behind the desk. Her fingers tapped the wood as she waited for it to load. Finally it came on.

Aurora sat up and started typing. "Alright, what is happening in Seattle." She didn't have to wait to long.

**Seattle Under Siege**

Death toll rises as police scramble for leads.

Scrolling down to read more of the article,Aurora's eyes widened. _Bodies found, that were autopsied were recorded to be without blood. Missing teens. What was happening._ "This is not a cult"

"What's not a cult, Ro?" Aurora jumped as Heidi came behind her. "Aurora." She turned and looked at Heidi. "Nothing, just all this stuff happening in Seattle." Heidi narrowed her eye's.

"Seattle." Aurora cocked her head, taking in Heidi's anger. Deciding to not push it, she had been having weird feelings about Heidi hiding something from her, she filled her in. "Yeah, someone or something is killing a whole bunch of people. A whole bunch of teens have gone missing to. Oh, and get this. The bodies were drained of blood."

She looked up shocked as she thought she heard Heidi growl. "It's so weird right." she said nervously. Heidi nodded turning around to leave. "Yes, very strange."

Heidi left the stunned human behind as she stormed to her master's. They would need to know this. She stopped in front of the door, pushing it open, she made her way to Aro.

Aro looked at Heidi, gracing her with a smile. "Heidi my dear, what is it." She walked over to her master, holding out her hand. Aro took hold of it.

With each passing second, his frown grew. Finally he let go of Heidi's hand. "Well, this is troubling." Aro looked around to his brothers. "There is much to discuss, brothers." He waved Heidi off. " you are dismissed Heidi, please look into this more and keep me informed."

Heidi nodded and started to walk away. "Oh, and Heidi." she turned looking at her master. " You did good." Heidi gave him a confused look. "With the new secretary." Heidi nodded, leaving the room but not before hearing Aro say quietly.

"There may be hope for the human, yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hi guy's, this is the chapter that starts to get stuff going. A couple of things will be revealed and Demitri is finally introduced. I've been really preoccupied with school. I graduate this year so I'm working really hard.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, if I did Edward would have PMS'ed a lot less.

Chapter 6:

"No. You don't seem to understand what I'm telling you. I need tinted windows. Not clear, not shaded, TINTED." Aurora stated into the phone. "Yes, I understand you only have one car that fits that but my employers are paying a lot of money upfront with cash." She sighed, who would have thought trying to rent a car would result in such a big migraine.

"Look, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I will just call a different rental agency." She slammed the phone down. Looking over at the clock she realized she had ten minutes till she got off.

"At least Bianca and I get to hang out tonight." Bianca had been covering the night shift for one of the waitresses who had gotten sick. Tonight was her first night off in about a weeks. They had plans to go to some club Bianca had been to last month.

Aurora stood up. There was a stack of papers for Heidi and she had to give them to her. Usually Heidi just came by and picked them up but she hadn't been by yet. Aurora looked back at the clock, five minutes.

She grabbed the papers and started down the hallway looking for Heidi. She was just about ready to start calling out Heidi's name when she heard voices. Stopping, she stood as still as possible straining to hear.

" ...and Aro still hasn't decided on what to do." That was Heidi, Aurora thought but who was she talking to. "The murders have gotten worse, Demitri. It's so painfully obvious that it's a nomad out of control. How have we not dealt with it."

Murders, she must be talking about Seattle. Aurora frowned, who were Aro and Demitri and what did a "Nomad" have to do with anything.

"Aro has decided to let the Cullens handle it so far. He is sending out Felix, the twins and myself to monitor the situation but for now we wait." A man voice responded. That must be Demitri.

Aurora bit her lip, this was a conversation she was sure she was not supposed to be hearing. She straightened up a little then proceeded to walk down the hallway. "Heidi" She called. "Are you down here" Fully aware that was indeed in the same hallway as her. She was nearing the end of the hallway when she heard footsteps coming around the bend.

Heidi appeared, eyes wide. A tall man behind her. The man was the most attractive man she had seen in her life with messy brown hair and shockingly red eyes. Must be some type of contacts or something genetic, she mused.

"Aurora. What are you doing down here?" Heidi asked,eyes narrowing. Aurora tilted her head. "I have some paperwork for you. You never came down to get it and I'm getting ready to go." Heidi nodded. "Have you been looking long?" She's worried I overheard, Aurora thought. "No, I just started."

Heidi smiled. "Well then I'll take those." Aurora walked up to her, handing Heidi the papers. The man behind her was looking down at Aurora, eyes curious. "And who might this be?"

Heidi turned, giving the man a look, that Aurora couldn't comprehend. "This is Aurora, she's the new secretary. She's been working here for almost a month. I think she might be staying on."

Aurora looked up at Heidi startled. This was the first time anything was mentioned about her possibly passing the probationary period.

Demitri smiled, taking her hand and bringing it up to his mouth. Heidi stiffened beside him. "I am Demitri. It is a pleasure to meet you Aurora." He pecked her hand, then dropped it. Looking over to Heidi who still looked tense. "Well, I have to be off. Work and all that." And with that Demitri walked off.

Heidi looked back over to Aurora who still had a look of shock on her face. Shaking her head, she gave a forced laugh. "Don't mind him, a major charmer that one." Aurora looked up at Heidi." Right, um if that's all, I'm going to head out now."

Heidi nodded. "I will see you tomorrow then." she stated as she turned to walk away. "Yes" Aurora said. She turned and headed back to her desk.

Shutting down the computer, she grabbed her coat and purse and headed out to meet Bianca.

She arrived at Bianca's with one minute to spare. Knocking on the door, she pondered all that she had heard earlier. It was obvious they were talking about Seattle but what Heidi and Demitri had to do with it and why Heidi wanted to take care of it was beyond her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bianca through open the door. Smiling as her friend led her into the apartment.

Bianca turned to her, asking. "Hard day at work." Aurora laughed. " Just an unreasonable car rental. How was your day." Bianca smirked. "Oh. You know the usual. Taking orders, getting tips, telling people that that is what they ordered."

Aurora's smile got even bigger. Bianca strode over to one of the rooms in her apartment. Walking in, she came back with a pair of black heels and a short, red slinky dress. "Here, this should be your size." She tossed the dress over Aurora.

Catching it she walked over to the bathroom. Pulling on the dress and slipping into the heels, she looked at herself in the mirror. The day had really took a lot out of her. She looked tired. Reaching up, she pulled her hair out of the tight ponytail, letting her auburn curls tumble down her back.

She left the bathroom to find Bianca waiting in a similar dress but black. Bianca strode over linking her arm with Aurora's and handed her, her purse.

Upon entering the club Bianca immediately strode over to the bar. "I'm going to get something to drink, okay. You want anything?" Aurora shook her head as she too in the dancing and music. She moved her way through the crowd, glancing at everyone.

She was dancing, lost in the music, when she heard it. "You thought you'd get away huh, Fawn but guess what I found you." The voice was in her ear. The voice that haunted her dreams, her very nightmares were made up of that voice.

Whirling around she glanced the area for the lithe figure. Expecting him to be standing there, watching her. She saw nothing. Looking around for Bianca, who was still most likely at the bar, she started to push her way through the crowd.

She finally got past the crowd of people. She spotted Bianca at the bar. Walking over, she paused halfway really taking in what was going on with her friend. There was a man grabbing onto her wrist, Bianca was trying to pull away.

Striding over she grabbed her friends other hand. "Is there a problem?" She asked. Bianca looked up at her friend with panicked eyes. "Ro."

The man was huge, bigger than any other person she had seen before. He snarled st her. "Bitch, this is none of your business." Aurora narrowed her eyes. "Actually I came here with her, and she's my friend, so I believe that this is my business."

The man straightened up. " Now you listen her you little bitch..." Aurora stood up at her tallest, no where near the mans height and looked him in the eyes. "No, you listen, she is not interested."

The man froze, tilting his head to the side. "Not interested." He repeated. Aurora nodded. "Yes, Leave now." He shook his head, looking confused. "I..I think I'm going to go." He turned away stumbling through the crowd.

Bianca turned to Aurora. "How did you do that? I told him like Three times to leave me alone and you come over and he's running with his tail between his legs. I should take you out more often. You coul be my body guard."

Aurora gave a forced smile. " Yeah, I guess I just know how to handle people." A million thoughts ran through her head, but the most important.

What the hell just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Oh my gosh. All the reviews I have gotten so far are great and I'm so glad you guys like the story. Last chapter had some errors whether it be grammatical or my darned auto correct. I have taken my time on this chapter but I still don't have a Beta and if anyone is interested please pm me. This one is a bit of a filler. The next will move along the story.

Disclaimer. I unfortunately do not own Twilight, I have tried to capture Demitri but have failed miserably.

Chapter 7:

The door slammed as Aurora ran into her apartment. Bianca had been disappointed when she insisted they go home, she had said she had to go to work early in the morning but in reality Aurora had just wanted to get out of the club.

Stumbling into the bathroom, she turned the knob on the sink. The cold water flowing out. She was breathing heavily. The panic attack was coming. Stopping the sink and watching it fill up, she tried to clear her head.

A million questions were filling her head. How did he find me? How had she manipulated that man? Why was he after her? It was becoming to much for her to handle. She turned the faucet off. Taking a deep breath she plunged her head into the frigid water.

Pulling back up, she sucked in the welcome air. She pushed her hair away from her eyes and looked into the mirror. Taking in her reflection she winced.

No wonder he calls me fawn, she thought, because I certainly look the part It was true, Her wide hazel eyes looked as if she was caught in headlights. She was pale and looked sickly. Shaking her head she walked back into her room.

She pulled of her dress, making a note to herself to wash and return it to Bianca. Slipping into an oversized t-shirt, she climbed into the bed, wishing that for tonight she'd sleep soundly.

Heidi's heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked towards the lobby. She was on her way to pick up some papers that Aurora had said she needed to sign. Heidi smiled thinking about the secretary that had replaced Gianna. The girl had been doing well, always on time and she didn't snoop around like Gianna had. She actually was also on her over to tell the girl some good news too.

Turning the corner into the lobby Heidi caught sight of the girl she was seeking. Her steps faltered as she took in the sight.

Aurora was slumped over the desk, her chin resting in her hand. She had dark circles under her usually bright hazel eyes, that were just dull now. Her Auburn curls were thrown in a messy ponytail. The girl looked as if she hadn't slept in a week.

Heidi stepped up to the desk, startling the tired girl. "Aurora are you sick." Heidi asked worried for once about a human.

"Wha..No I just haven't slept well in the last few days." Aurora responded warily. Heidi's eyes narrowed, getting the feeling that the girl was hiding something.

"Oh well I was just coming to get that paper work." Aurora nodded grabbing the stack and handing it to the woman. "Oh and Aurora.." She looked up, as Heidi continued. "Congratulations you've got the job."

Aurora's eyes widened. "Really?" Heidi gave the girl a smile. "Yup." Aurora let out a small squeal, jumping out of the chair and wrapping her arms around Heidi. "Thank you so much. That's the best thing I've heard today."

Heidi stiffened as the girl hugged her. "Alright, alright. Listen Aurora, why don't you take the rest of the day off and get some sleep."

Aurora felt the blood drain from her face. "Are you sure?" Heidi gave her an assuring look. "Yeah everything's done here. Go home,get some rest."

Aurora nodded grabbing her bag and getting up, dreading the fact that she had to go home early, she had had another nightmare and to be honest was afraid to be alone after what happened last night at the club. "Okay."

Aurora left leaving Heidi with the feeling that something was not alright with the little human.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! Thank you guys for the positive reviews. I did have one person have a question, so I thought I'd answer that to clear up any confusion for anyone. The man following Aurora is real, he is not a hallucination. Aurora has a past with him. That's all I'm saying. All will be reviled in this chapter I do believe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although I'm still trying to capture Demetri!

Chapter 8:

Aurora roamed the streets of Volterra, looking for something to entertain herself. She hadn't gone home like Heidi had suggested. It was to lonely there and she did not want to be left alone with her thoughts. She knew if she had nothing to keep her occupied she would think back to what happened the night before.

She sighed. Bianca was still working and she didn't want to intrude on her at the cafe. Spotting a vender on the corner selling what looked to be vegetables, she jogged up to it. Her kitchen was surprisingly sparse and Aurora knew that if she wanted to eat for the next week she might as well get her grocery shopping done.

Picking out what she needed from the vender,she payed. The vender smiled at her kindly as she handed over the money. She gave a small smile in return.

This was one of the few things she liked about Volterra. The people were nice, the city was gorgeous and she had met one of her best friends her first day.

Best friend. It was a foreign word to Aurora. As a child she had more things to worry about then friends. While in college she had been to busy trying to graduate and leave Virginia then to get to know her classmates.

Aurora sighed, Bianca was in all sense her one and only friend. Heidi was more like a co-worker than a friend and she had always got the feeling that the woman was hiding something from here. She hadn't even had the time to think more on the conversation between Heidi and the man Demetri that she had over heard.

Shaking her head, she looked at the watch on her wrist. 5:00. Bianca would have just gotten off. Turning around she decided to take her groceries back to her apartment and maybe go over to Bianca's.

As she walked the sun was slowly starting to set. Aurora started to walk faster, wanting to get home before dark. She had just turned the corner when she felt it.

The feeling that it was no longer just her walking down the street. Breathing shallow, she slowly turned around. The bags dropped from her hands. He was standing there. A grin plastered on his face. She shivered. That grin had tormented her nightmares for almost three years.

"Hello Fawn." He said. " You weren't very nice last night. I went just to see you and you didn't even say hello."

Aurora was shaking now. "Don't call me that. What do you want." The grin turned into a sneer. "You know what I want, _Fawn_." He purred her name. Aurora took a step back. " No, I don't. Just leave me alone." The words were sharp, laced with venom.

The sneer fell off his face, instead a look of pure rage filled his features. He strode forward, Aurora scrambling away from him only to have her arm gripped tightly and to be pulled forward. "My **money**, Aurora! That's what I want. The money I was supposed to get for the set of jewelry you were supposed to steal and never did. I'm down 20 grand, Aurora for that and much more since you decided to take this vacation."

"It's not a vacation! Don't you understand Grant, I'm out I've been out for the past 3 years. I don't want that life." Grant's face turned dark. He gripped both her arms,slamming her into the wall. Aurora's head made contact with a loud crack. She winced.

"Sweetheart, There is **no **out. Once you're in, you're in for life. I took you in. Saved you from the streets, you can't leave. You'll come back.." He shouted in her face, enunciating each sentence with a hard shake. "...Even if I have to drag you back by your pretty curls."

The last sentence was what set her off, bringing her knee up she jammed it into his groin. Grant fell to the ground and she brought her foot back, kicking him. Turning around she ran.

She ran as if her life depended on it and thinking back on what she just did to Grant, it did. Her legs were burning, lungs working I over time when she finally got to where she was going. Looking up at Bianca's apartment complex, she quickly opened the door, scrambling inside.

She took the stairs 2 at a time and as she rounded the corner to Bianca's hallway, she stopped. She needed to catch her breath, to assure herself that at the moment she was fine. When her breathing was finally normal, she walked forward. Knocking on the door, she waited patiently. It opened, Bianca's surprised face looking back at her. "Hi, Ro. What are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath. "Bia, I need to tell you something."


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Yay.18 follows and 16 favorites. This chapter will hopefully explain everything.

Disclaimer: Still trying to catch Demitri. He's a good hider, so I don't own Twilight.

Italicized_ = Flash back._

Chapter 9:

Bianca's eyes widened as she took in her friends appearance. Opening the door the whole way, she pulled Aurora into the apartment. Bianca frantically looked her friend over for any injuries. "What happened."

Aurora nudged her foot into the carpet. "I got attacked." She replied rather bluntly. Bianca guided her to the couch, pushing her down to sit. She walked into the kitchen. "What like jumped. I've told you, how many times to not walk home so late. Do we need to call the police?"

Aurora sighed. "What are you doing, Bianca?" Bianca leaned out of the kitchen. "I'm making tea and you never answered my question."

Aurora frowned. "No, we don't need to call the police. Bianca I knew him." Bianca returned to the room, setting a cup in front of Aurora and sitting down in front of the other girl. "You knew him? Wouldn't that make it easier for the cops to find him.?"

Aurora let out another sigh. "Yes I know him and no it would not be easier. It's a long story." Bianca narrowed her eyes. "I have all the time in the world. Well tonight." Aurora nodded. "It's better if I start at the beginning." Bianca gave her an encouraging smile and Aurora took a deep breath starting her story.

_A small girl was struggling to keep up with her mother. Her tiny hand grasping firmly to the older woman's hand. "Mommy where are we going." She looked up at her mother with a confused look in her wide hazel eyes, using her small hands to push one of the unruly auburn curls away from her face. _

"_We're going somewhere far, far away, baby girl." The older woman replied. A scared, skittish look in her pale blue eyes. She stopped for a moment, scooping up the tiny 5 year old. Holding her to her chest._

_She hurried down the pathway leading to the park. She walked over to one of the benches, sitting down looking at her daughter. Her eyes filling with tears. "Mommy loves you, baby girl." The small child looked up at her mother with adoration. "I love you too, mommy." _

_The woman smiled sadly. "Mommy has to leave for a little while. You stay here and play till I get back . You understand, Aurora. You don't leave or go with anyone." Aurora beamed at her mother. "Yes, mommy." The woman hugged her. "Good girl." She stood up. "Now go play." The child nodded scampering off to play._

_Aurora whimpered. Mommy had been gone a long time. She was hungry and the sky was turning scary. There was no one around and she was so scared. Letting out another whimper the small child climbed into one of the crawl ways in the playground. She laid down, curling around herself and drifted off to sleep as a tear slid down her face._

Bianca's face had gone pale. "Did she ever come back? Your mother." Aurora shook her head. "No, she never did. I spent the next 5 years living on the streets and stealing to survive."

_The tiny 10 year old peeked out from behind the corner she was hiding behind. Looking into the crowd off people making their way to work, she tugged at the fraying sleeve of her dirty hoodie. She had not had a chance to scavenge for other clothes. The older kids had taken the pair of sneakers she had stolen not even two days ago, leaving her feet unprotected. She reached up to tug at her wild curls that hadn't been brushed in almost a year, looking more like dread locks._

_She shook her head. She was getting distracted. She was supposed to be looking for someone easy to steal from. Someone who would not notice her slipping her small hand into their pocket and taking their wallet._

_Spotting a man, not to far from where she was hiding, she slowly crept forward. Getting close enough to just reach in and take his wallet. Her fingers wrapped around the leather and she pulled it out, quickly turning around and heading back to her alley._

_She sat down, a look of childish glee on her face as she opened the wallet and looked inside. The grin quickly diminished as she found only $30. That would only last her a week maybe more. Usually she found enough to last at least 2 weeks, a month max._

_She was about to get up and look for another source of money when a voice called out. "I believe you have something of mine." She jumped. Turning around. There, blocking her way out was the man whom she had pick pocketed._

_She quickly shoved the wallet into her hoodie, hoping he hadn't seen it. "You know stealing isn't very nice. It's much better to ask someone for help instead of taking." He stated. The child rolled her eyes. "No one wants to help me. All of the people like you don't want me near you. You all think I'm dirty, nasty and the other kids take what they need, they don't care what happens to me." She had her hands on her small hips, trying and failing to look intimidating._

_The man threw back his head, laughing. His black hair falling into his green eyes. "How do you know that's what I think?" She narrowed her eyes. "That's what everyone thinks." He smiled, shaking his head. "Not everyone, little one." She stomped her foot. "I'm not little! I'm Aurora." She stated._

_He let out another laugh. "My name is Jack and how about I take you somewhere to eat instead of you stealing from me." He gave her a sincere smile._

_Aurora stood there, thinking. Nobody had ever offered her food before. She didn't know the man but her stomach was urging her to agree with the man. Taking a step forward she grabbed his hand._

Bianca spat out the sip of tea she had been sipping. "Aurora! A stranger, you walked off with a stranger. He could have been some pedophile." Aurora smiled. "He wasn't and walking off with him had been the best thing I've done since coming here." Bianca gave her a confused look. "Jack was a cop. He just graduated from the academy. He basically adopted me. I lived with him until I was sixteen."Bianca frowned. "Why until only 16."

_Aurora was sitting in the living room, working on her homework. She looked up at the clock. Usually Jack was back by now to help with her work. She sighed. He was an hour late and he hadn't called to check in. So yeah, she was worried but Jack was the strongest person she knew he was always careful._

_She was on her last problem when the doorbell rang. Standing up, she walked over to open the door. "Tony, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking Jacks partner up and down. The man hesitated. "Ro, sweetie. You may need to sit down." Aurora's head snapped up. "what? Tony, what are you talking about?" She looked around him. "Where's Jack. Why's he not here yet." _

_Tony looked down at her sadly. " Aurora something happened today on patrol." Her world was crashing. This was not happening, he promised to never leave. "No,no, no. He promised Tony. He promised." The tears were building up, spilling from her eyes. _

_Tony was shaking. "It was supposed to be a normal stop. We didn't know the guy was armed." Aurora's knees gave out as she crashed to the floor, her breathing coming I fast gasps. "He never even had a chance to move. The perp shot him. Point blank." _

_Aurora wailed. The tears flowing down her face. Tony dropped down beside her, gathering her in his arms. "He promised. He promised." Her head was buried in his chest. "He's gone Aurora."_

_Her world shattered._

Bianca was sitting next to her, wrapping her up in a warm hug. "He was like a father to me." Bianca nodded, petting her head. "What happened next." Aurora took a deep breath continuing. "I went back to the streets but this time I stole for hire. I met Grant a year later. He gave me a job and it was good until you really saw Grant for what he really was. The man was crazy. Greedy and blood thirsty. If he didn't get his money and it was your fault, you were a dead man. Even in those circumstances, you never left. If you tried to leave. No one ever saw you again. Grant made sure of it." Bianca paled. "Then how did you?"

_She was scouting out the house. Grant ad said the couple here had recently purchased a necklace a client of his wanted. He sent Aurora because she was the smallest, the quickest and at 19 she had never been caught._

_Sliding in the window she crept up the stairs. No one was home but you could never be to careful. Once she got to the top she inched closer to the door. Opening it she walked in the room. The jewelry box in plain view. She strode forward, opening the box. She smiled, about to reach into the box and pull out the necklace. When she heard the click of a gun behind her._

"_That would not be in your best interest." Spinning around , her jaw dropped as she saw who was standing behind her. "Tony!" He lowered the gun. "Aurora?"_

"_What are you doing, Short bit." She smiled softly at her old nickname. "Are you one of Grant's?" Aurora smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Tony." He lowered his gun. "Jack would be so disappointed." Her eyes narrowed as her anger rose._

"_You don't know anything Tony. I had no one when he died! NO ONE! What was I supposed to do? Starve." She screamed. Tony shook his head. "You could have come to me, Ro. I would have helped you." Aurora sobbed "I can't leave, Tony. He'll kill me." _

_Tony shook his head. "No he wont. Short bit let me help." Aurora wiped her eyes and stepped closer._

Bianca was staring at Aurora with a look of pity. "What happened next." Aurora breathed a sigh of relief. "Tony took me in. I confessed to everything I stole. Told them who it was sold to because I cooperated and I had no previous record I got a year in a woman's state jail. Tony visited me every week. I learned about this program at the jail where we could take college courses. I took as many classes as I could, and when I got out Tony pulled some strings and got me into college. I got my degree in business and here I am."

Bianca sighed. "Aurora, what happened today?" She looked up. "Grant happened. He found me." Bianca nodded grimly. "What did he want?" Aurora laughed. "He's pretty pissed at me letting that necklace go and losing all his money. I think he's going to try and force me back."

Bianca sighed. "Well it can't be helped." Aurora gave her a confused look. "What can't be helped."

Bianca grinned. " You're going to stay here for the night and tomorrow I'm walking you to work. He seems to come after you when you're alone. So the answer is for you not to be alone." Her face turned menacing. "I'll be damned if I let some psycho take my best friend."

Authors note: I'm thinking about doing a series of one shots about Aurora with her mother, her time on the streets and when she goes to live with Jack. I will definitely do it though if you guys are interested so tell me in my reviews if you want me to or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Hey guys. So I had planned on updating Tuesday but I had a really bad allergic reaction and was down and out for two days. This chapter will be a little lighter in the mood but we wont get out of the gloom for at least two or three chapters, it's expected with Grant. I'm also going to start the series of one shots as a sort of prequel to this.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I'm also still waiting for my Hogwarts acceptance letter. The owl got lost, it's a long flight from Europe to America.

Chapter 10:

Aurora stumbled a bit as she tried to keep up with Bianca's strides. "Is this really necessary?" She asked quietly. Bianca stopped and turned to face her. "Of course this is necessary! You have a psycho after you. I may not look it but I know karate." Bianca stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aurora snorted. "Oh really?" Bianca bit her lip. "Alright I watched some karate movies on you tube but really me walking you to work is perfectly understandable. You said so yourself, he seems to come after you when your alone. So if I have to I will walk you to work every day."

Aurora smiled. "Well thank you." Bianca grinned back at her, grabbing Aurora's arm, they continued their walk to Volterra's castle.

When they reached the entrance Aurora turned her head to Bianca. "I'll see you after then?" Bianca nodded. She was just about to walk in when Bianca called out. "Wait!" She ran up to Aurora, one hand rummaging through her bag to pull out a small canister. She handed it to Aurora with a grin. "Mace?" Bianca nodded frantically. "Remember to aim it at the eyes!" Aurora rolled her eyes and walked into the building.

The white walls were blurring together. The colors from the pictures all became one streak, meshing together as Aurora spun around in her chair. She had finished what paperwork she had and was waiting for Heidi to come and give her the schedule for next weeks business trip that some of the employee's were going on.

She was spinning faster and faster when suddenly the chair jerked to a violent stop and she almost went tumbling down to the floor. Looking up she was greeted with Demetri's face, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Playing on the job, Are we now?" His voice was filled with mirth. Aurora stood up turning to face him, grumbling. "You almost gave me a heart attack." Demetri's grin got wider. "Oh, do I scare you?" Aurora scoffed. "Hardly" She had seen to much and been through hell and back to be scared of Demetri.

His face fell. "C'mon not a little bit?" Aurora smiled, shaking her head. "Why does it matter? Your eyes are a little creepy, is it genetic? The red." Demetri tilted his head. "Something like that." She sighed, it wasn't like she expected a straight answer, Heidi spoke in riddles as it was, she changed the subject. "So I haven't seen you around in awhile?" Demitri smiled. "I was dealing with some business. Why, did you miss me?" He asked her leaning in closer to her.

Aurora's heart was pounding. She started to feel dizzy. "N..No." Demitri leaned in closer, his nose brushing her neck. "Not even a little bit." Aurora felt herself heating up. "I just met you, We've had like one conversation before this. Why would I miss you?" Demetri breathed in, then pulled back. "Well we'll just have to change that, won't we?"

Aurora sputtered. She couldn't think of a response. Demetri's smile just got bigger and bigger after every awkward second ticked by. She was just about ready to high tail it and run when they were interrupted.

"Ex..Excuse me." Aurora looked at the girl in front of her. The poor thing looked as if she was about to have a nervous break down. "Yes, can I help you." The girl nodded. "My sister, she went on the tour earlier this mourning and she hasn't come back. She's been gone almost five hours, I've looked every where." Aurora smiled softly. "I'm sure she's fine. I can try to get a hold of the tour guide if that helps." The girl nodded. "Please."

"No, I'll take her through the tour route." Aurora turned to look at Demetri. The smile had dropped off his face and was replaced with a look of seriousness. "Really." The girl asked. Demetri nodded and looked at Aurora. "I know the route and this way she doesn't have to wait for Heidi."

Aurora smiled. "If it's easier." It made sense to her. She sat back down in her chair and watched as Demetri walked off with the girl in tow.

It was an hour later when Heidi brought her the rest of her paper work. She was nearing the pile when a phone rang. Looking at the phone on her desk, she was confused when it wasn't lighting up with each ring. It was her cell phone. She reached for it cautiously. Not many people had her cellphone number.

"Hello."

"Hello Fawn." She stopped breathing. "How did you get this number?" There was a chuckle. "That's not important right now Fawn." She grit her teeth. "You should really watch out for your friends better Fawn. She was so pretty. So,so pretty"

The phone dropped form her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I'm in my last year of high school and things have been pretty hectic. I also had to think more on what to do with Bianca and for the sake of character development with Aurora, I'm pretty fine with my decision. I wanna wish everyone a happy late St. Patrick's Day (Anyone do anything crazy? 0~0) and a happy spring break (Mines next week!) and a good Easter.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight and after a horrific accident I have lost my butterfly net which I've been using to try and catch Demetri.

.

_Italicized = thoughts._

Chapter 11:

She felt sick. That was the only word she could think of to describe the feeling. That awful churning in the pit of her stomach. Something had gone wrong, Bianca was supposed to be at work, so there was no way he had gotten her. Aurora took in a ragged breath. _No, he's taken people before. In daylight no less. _She shook her head and try to stop the tears from falling.

Grabbing her jacket and picking up her phone, slipping it into her pocket, she ran out of the building. The thought that Heidi would be pissed when she found out that she had left work early had pushed itself into her mind before she reminded herself that it wasn't important right now. Bianca was.

The cafe came into view as she turned the corner. She slipped by the door, pushing past the couple coming out. Frantically turning her head to see if she could catch sight of her friend. "Aurora!" The voice had startled her, jumping around, she looked over to whoever had called.

Bianca's boss was standing there, waving the rag around he had in his hand. Aurora perked up. "Is Bianca here?" The older man shook his head. "Nah, she went home early said somethin about going to go get somethin she left there."

The tears were threatening to spill now. _Why did you leave. Damn it! _He had opened his mouth to add something else but Aurora was already out the door, running to Bianca's apartment.

She was panting by the time she got to the building. Pushing open the door, she ran over the flight of stairs that would take her to Bianca's apartment. Taking two at a time, she threw herself around the corner when she got to the top only to stop and look in horror.

Bianca's door was opened slightly. Bianca was security freak her door was closed and locked. Aurora stepped closer to the door. "Bi...Bianca?" Her voice wavered. "Are you in there?" There was no answer. Stepping closer, she reached out and pushed open the door.

The smell hit her first. That awful metallic smell. Like rust and copper. A smell she had come to know as a child living on the streets. The tears were falling, streaming down her face as she walked threw the apartment, the smell getting stronger.

Her bedroom door was ajar, a light filtering through the open space. " B..Bianca please..." Her voice broke of in her throat. _Please what? She can't answer when she's dead. _It was blunt, to the point. That negative side of her but there was still that little part of her that believed. _She's probably just scared, hiding. _Pushing open the door she walked in and screamed.

Bianca was on the ground, face down. Her hair spread out and her limbs strewn like someone had dropped a doll. Only this doll was bleeding. So much blood, pooling around her body. In her hair, on er clothes, everywhere there was to much red.

Aurora was numb. Her breath coming out in ragged pants as she crawled over to Bianca. " Bi, please." Her hands went out and touched the girls shoulders. Shaking her a bit. "Bi..." Pulling herself closer, she flipped Bianca's body around and immediately pulled away. Bianca's throat was slit and not a clean job. Almost like the knife had been serrated. Her pretty neck looking like someone had torn it out.

Glassy brown eyes stared back at her and she broke. The world stopped and everything changed. This couldn't be happening. Grabbing her friends shoulders and leaning in close, she tried to get the words out.

"Wake up! Bianca wake up..." There was this awful sobbing noise but Aurora tried to ignore. Her sight was blurred and hazy. "Wake up! You have to listen. Please it works..." The sobbing was getting harder. "Remember the guy at the bar...how he went away. I...I can make people listen. So just listen to me. Wake up, please."

Leaning over she held on to Bianca. She couldn't breathe and she wanted to tell whoever was making that awful noise to shut up. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please wake up." She was chanting, like the more she said it, Bianca would really wake up.

In the midst of her haze she could barely make out footsteps. A gasp and then voices. Strong, ice cold arms circled her waist, trying to pull her away. " No..No! Don't take her." She squirmed and thrashed but the grip would not break. " Get away...Leave me alone."

A voice close to her ear. "I've got you, sweet. Everything's going to be fine. I'm here. I'm here." It was rhythmic, the soft voice and she finally let herself sink into the dark oblivion that had been beckoning her since this all started.

Demitri hummed as he walked back down the hallway. The human girl searching for her sister had been easy enough to take care of. He had simply snapped her neck, drained her, and disposed of the body. He smiled. _Poor kid, she didn't even have the chance to figure out what was , well she's with her sister now._

He was just turning the corner when he saw Heidi. He had heard her ranting further down but choose to ignore what she was saying. She could be a Harpie sometimes. She was waving her arms , spouting off nonsense about missing secretaries and work that needed to be done. _Wait missing secretaries._

"Heidi, what in the world are you doing? Interpretive dancing, really. I know living as long as we do can get boring some day's but we really need to get you a hobby." Heidi turned , snarling at him. "Aurora is gone."

Demitri shrugged. "She probably went on a restroom break or something else humans have to do." Heidi glared at him. Giving him a look that said he was no more than dirt on her pricey pumps. "For almost over an hour."

Demitri sighed. "Well, probably not." He looked up at Heidi. "Then I guess it'll come in handy that I know her essence and can track her." Heidi perked up, waving her hand. "What are you waiting for? Fetch."

Demitri growled at her. "Woman, if you want your face intact then please refrain from referring to me as a dog. Come on she went this way."

They both were sprinting. Demitri following Aurora's trail and Heidi following behind him. He stopped behind a small cafe. Heidi striding forward. "She's been at a cafe for almost two hours!" She was angry, Demitri mused. This could quite possibly turn out bad for their little secretary and he was just beginning to like her.

"No, she stopped here but turned and headed east." Heidi tilted her head. "Weird." Demitri hummed in agreement, picking up on the trail again. "Come on, she's this way." His trail brought them to an apartment complex towards the edge of Volterra.

"Is she in here?" Demitri nodded, smiling smugly. "Yeah, she's in there." Heidi stepped forward hand on the door. She pulled it open and froze. Demitri frowned. "What?" He came up behind her and froze when he ran into the wall of that overwhelming aroma. "Blood" Heidi nodded. "And a lot of it."

Demitri pushed her inside. "Is it hers?" Heidi shook her head, choking. "There's so much, I can't.." Demitri nodded, his face set into a tight mask. "Come" He motioned for Heidi to follow. They had just reached the stairs when they both heard it. Wailing from the flight above. "That's her." Heidi was stiff and Demitri turned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hold your breath." She nodded and the were up the stairs.

He walked forward, pushing open the door the wailing was coming from. He moved into the room, trying not to breathe in the blood. He could hear Aurora she was begging some one to wake up. "I...I can make people listen. So just listen to me. Wake up, please." Demitri's head shot up at that and Heidi stiffened even more. If Aurora was gifted then Aro would want her.

He walked into the bedroom, taking in the sight before him. Aurora was on the ground, her arms wrapped around another girl. The source of the blood. She was rocking back and forth, begging the dead girl to wake up in between these horrible gut wrenching sobs. Heidi walked in behind him, stiff as a board. "Oh god, that's her friend, Bianca." Demitri nodded. "Call Felix and the Twins. They can get rid of the body. We need to know who did this. A killer in Volterra will bring unwanted attention."

Heidi paused. "What about Aurora?" Demitri sighed. "I've got her." Heidi left the room and he moved forward, wrapping his arms around the small girl. She stoke out, thrashing around to get out of his grip, screaming at him to go away, to leave her alone. Demitri swallowed, his heart was breaking at the sight playing out in his arms.

He leaned forward, whispering softly in her ear. "I've got you, sweet. Everything's going to be fine. I'm here. I'm here." She went limp in his arms and he sank to the floor. "What am I going to do. God help me. What am I going to do."


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Hey,guys! Wow the awesome reviews for the chapter blew me away. Bianca will be remembered. She was my best support character I ever wrote. It broke my heart to do that to her but it was necessary for the plot and development. Ok, here goes...*Squeal* Demitri enters the story! Yay. Updates might be a little spaced out now that I'm working on my Transformers fic. It's called Stealing the Sun if anyone wants to check it out. My Tumblr is also The_majestic_crystalion.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Stephanie does.

Chapter 12:

The wonderful darkness, that soothing abyss she had welcomed with open arms was churning. It was slipping. Aurora desperately clawed at it, trying to pull herself back in. She couldn't do this, couldn't face the outside without Bianca. Bianca was her rock, she kept her grounded and sane.

She was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. Cold, strong arms were cradling her to an ice, cold chest. It was oddly, comforting. Groaning out, she tried to move but the arms tightened around her. "Shhh. I'm right here. Aurora, I got you."

She jerked and turned her head. Demitri's red eyes looked back at her. He tightened his grip even more. "D..Demitri. ...Bianca." His eyes took on a pitying look. "I'm sorry, Aurora."

Her eyes started to brim with tears. "You..You found me." He gave a strained smile. "It's a gift." Aurora narrowed her eyes. "How?" Demitri stopped. Sighing, he turned down a hallway. Aurora took the moment to take in her surroundings. They were back in the the castle. He stopped in front of a door and stepped inside a bedroom. Striding over to the bed he set her down.

"How?" Aurora asked again, this time more forcefully. Demitri's hand went up to the back of his head and he sighed. "Look, if I tell you, you can't panic. None of that hysterical screaming or fainting crap that you human females do when you're told unbelievable things."

Aurora glared at him. "I just found my best friend dead, she drowned in her own blood. I don't think that whatever you tell me will make me faint. So try me." Demitri nodded. "Okay." He paused and Aurora threw her hands up and shouted. "Jesus, Demitri! Just tell me."

"Fine." He growled out. "I'm a vampire." Aurora was quiet for a couple of seconds and then she burst out laughing. Demitri hissed in anger. "Stop" Her laughing died down. Shaking her head, she gasped out. "oh god. You're delusional."

"Whose delusional?" Heidi walked into the room. Demitri seethed, this was not how he planned for this to work. "Oh, Heidi. Demitri thinks he's a vampire." Heidi froze. "You told her." Demitri shrugged. "She was going to find out eventually. She doesn't believe me though."

Aurora looked up at Heidi, confusion in her eyes. "Heidi?" Heidi walked over to her, kneeling down to her level. "Sweetheart, he's telling the truth. We are vampires. Everyone who works here except you." Aurora had paled. "Prove it."

Heidi sighed and then got up. There was a gush of wind and Aurora looked up to see Heidi across the room. Aurora's breathing came faster. Demitri walked over to the window. Pulling open the curtains he stood into the light. The effect was brilliant. Bright lights reflected off of his skin. The reflections dancing on the walls, giving off the impression of a diamond in the sunlight.

Aurora fell off the bed. "H..how" She was panicking, crawling away from the two. _Oh god._ Grant had found her, Bianca was dead because of her, and she worked for vampires. Demitri stepped forward. "Aurora..." He came closer.

"**GET AWAY!"** Aurora screamed, she could feel the fear creeping back up on her. Demitri got closer. "**STAY AWAY FROM ME!**" Demitri dropped to the ground, gagging. It was like he was being ripped apart, his body trying to go one way and his mind fighting to go to her.

Heidi ran forward, dropping to Demitri's side. She looked up at Aurora, figuring out what was happening. "Aurora stop! Let him go." Aurora shot her head up. "What?" Heidi snarled at her. "Let him go." Her eyes widened, realizing what she was doing, she calmed down.

Demitri let out ragged breaths. Vampires didn't need to breathe but he had felt like he was drowning. Fighting her compulsion was painful. Not as painful as Jane but he still wouldn't add that to his list of things do.

Aurora let out a shaky breath. "So... y..you're vampires." Demitri laughed out. "Yes." Aurora tilted her head. "How many of there are you." Heidi gave her a glare. "Many around the world." Demitri nodded. "And we make sure they don't break the rules."

Aurora tilted her head. "Rules." Heidi sighed. "Yes, rules. So humans don't find out about our existence. If one breaks the rules we find them. The masters hand out judgment and we take care of them."

"So you're like vampire police." She stated. "Who are the masters?"

Demitri nodded. "Kind of. The master's are like the royalty of vampires." Heidi stiffened. "Aro will want to meet her." Aurora scrambled back again. "See me! Why?" Demitri held out his hands. "Whoa. Calm down. You know about us and he would be interested in your compulsion." Heidi smiled. "He might want you to join the guard."

"The guard. I've only down it once before this." Aurora stuttered out. "Yes but your gifted." Heidi stated. "Would I be like you?" Demitri's head shot up. "Yeah." She sat for a minute. "So Grant can't get me." There was resolve in her eyes. "I could get him back for Bianca."

Heidi narrowed her eyes. "Aurora. Who is Grant?"


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: Alright guys, here is the promised chapter 13. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I didn't forget you guys. I've had work and school. I'm graduating in a month and then I go to college. I had prom and then I got sick. How Aurora met Grant is explained in this chapter though it's shorter than most of my other chapters. Next chapter will be the long one. Hope you like and as always, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 13:

Aurora let out a shaky breath. "Grant is...Grant did this." Demitri sighed. "Did what? Killed the girl or something more?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Killed Bianca, it's my fault." She watched as Demitri leveled his eyes with hers, wordlessly commanding her to tell him, tell him everything. Those eyes, the terrifying crimson burned into her. They were the last things so many people had seen yet she found herself trusting those eyes. Opening her mouth, she told him.

"I wasn't always the good little secretary." Heidi snorted behind her, startling Aurora. She had forgotten the vampire was still in the room. Demitri rubbed her arms, trying to encourage her to talk.

I grew up on the streets and to survive...you had to do bad things. I stole and fought. The first fight I had gotten in was because I had gotten caught stealing from another kid. I lost and after that I learned fast. I was ten when I got picked up. I pick pocketed a cop and instead of turning me in he adopted me. He died when I was sixteen and after three foster homes, I ran. Grant found me and gave me work but something was wrong." Heidi sat down beside Aurora, giving Demitri a knowing look and asked "What do you mean wrong?'

Aurora shifted nervously. "You messed up and you were punished. If you got caught he would let you rot in a cell and when you got out, he would punish you for getting caught and him being down a man. If you tried to leave..." She paused. "I've only ever known two people who tried to leave. I never saw them again." Demitri narrowed his eyes. "He killed them." It wasn't a question but a statement and it had Aurora nodding her head. "That's what most of us assumed."

She took a deep breath. "Grant had these contacts. They worked in business's that sold the type of things Grant's clients would hire him to get. They let him know when business was good. One day, one of the guys calls and say's that a necklace one of Grant's clients had wanted was no longer at the store. Someone had bought it and stealing from someone's house had always been easier for me, so Grant sent me out."

Demitri smiled. "You really aren't a good little secretary. I had you pegged completely wrong. now I need to go hide all of my valuables." Heidi rolled her eyes. "What valuables?" Aurora smiled before sobering. "I got caught. It was a cops home. I sold Grant out to save myself. I got a pretty good deal, a year and then probation. I got out, got into college that was doing a rehabilitation program and after graduating I came here. I forgot all about Grant but..." Heidi sighed. "He didn't forget about you."

Aurora shook her head. "I cost him a lot of money and because I got Bianca involved he killed her." Heidi stood up. "I will have to inform Aro. He will be interested in your so called compulsion and this Grant." She went to leave, only to turn to Demitri and say. "He will most likely wish to confirm all of this. I suggest you prepare her."


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note:I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update. Things have been pretty hectic I had to stay after school for awhile to take remedial math for my upcoming S.O.L in Algebra 2. It was the one thing standing between me and my last math credit to get an advanced diploma, for those that don't know S.O.L stands for Standards of Learning and we Virginians have to pass these tests for our core classes and the class and the final exam to move on to the next grade. Good news is I got a 445 out of 600 and I graduated high school with an advanced diploma! Now that's it's summer expect more frequent updates. It will slow down when school starts back up again because I'm going to be working to become a Psychiatric Nurse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

_Italics = Thoughts._

Chapter 14:

Aurora stared up at Demitri, a confused look on her face as Heidi's footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"What was she talking about? What do I have to get ready for?" She couldn't hide the panic in her voice. That hysteria that she had tried so hard managed to push down was threatening to burst free.

Demitri sighed, moving closer he pulled her into his arms. That strong urge to protect was back and he had to bite back a laugh. Here he was a Vampire, part of the fearsome Volturi guard, the tracker no one could evade, trying to comfort a human. A human he was becoming far to attached to. _I might as well change my name to Cullen. I'm certainly acting like one._

Smoothing back her hair, he pulled her face up to look directly at her. Her eyes were wide. "Aro will want to talk to you. To confirm everything Heidi has told him."

Aurora nodded. "How?" Demitri tensed, his arms tightening around her. "Aro has an ability to see everything a person has thought or seen by touching them. He will know if you are telling the truth." She shuddered, looking up into his dark eyes. "What will happen to me?"

"If you really are gifted Aro will want to keep you."She shivered. "Keep me?" Demitri nodded. "Aro...Aro collects people with talents. He will most likely change you." Aurora whimpered. Demitri pulled her closer. "It will be alright." She let out a breathe of relief and pressed her face into his chest, mumbling. "Does that mean you have an ability too?"

"Yes. I'm a tracker. I can find anyone I've ever encountered by tracking their essence. Basically I follow the tenor of your mind." Aurora had straitened up, listening intently. "Is that how you found me?" Demitri smiled. "Yes. Heidi also has an ability. She can lure people. I'm not really sure how it works but her allure makes it hard to resist her." Aurora was silent for a moment before she spoke up. "The tours..?" Demitri nodded. "Are a front, yes." He stood up, holding out his hand. "Come on. You should change before Heidi comes back." Aurora took it and he pulled her up.

Aurora looked down at her and had to suppress a shudder. Bianca's blood had dried to her clothes, caked on in certain places. Demitri led her to the bathroom connected to the room. "You can use my bathroom. I will go see if I can find you some clean clothes."

She stepped into the bathroom, closing the door as Demitri turned to leave. Looking into the mirror, she sighed. The girl staring back at her was familiar. She had a pale face, mused hair, and scared hazel eyes. _Yes,_ Aurora thought,_I look sixteen again. _Minus the blood, she was the spitting image of when she had found out Jack had died.

Shaking her head, Aurora shed the blood caked dress and underwear and stepped into the shower. The hot water cascaded down her body, washing away the blood and the stress of Bianca's death. For the next five minutes she forgot about everything, her worries running down with the water.

That peace was shattered when the bathroom door opened. Demitri's voice floated in. "I'm putting the clothes on the sink." The door was closed before she could even respond. Shutting off the shower, she reached over for a towel. She wrapped it around her and stepped out to look at what Demitri had brought in.

A plain pair of black underwear and a long sleeve black dress that dropped a couple of inches above her knee's. The most intricate part was the lace knitting that made up the back.

Getting ready seemed to take longer than usual. She pulled the clothes on and walked over to the mirror. Picking up a brush, she slowly pulled the brush through her hair. She was trying to hold off the inevitable. This meeting with the so called Vampire leader. Her life was at stake. She laughed, that concept wasn't new to her. It seemed her whole life she had been fighting to survive. She stopped mulling through her thoughts when Demitri's voice hit her ears.

"Aurora, are you done. We really need to go over things." Laying down the brush, she pulled her curly hair into a side ponytail. Smoothing her bangs, she walked over to the door. "I'm ready." Opening the door, she looked over at Demitri. He was sitting on the bed holding a pair of black flats. "Heidi said that they would fit." Aurora smiled, sitting down next to Demitri to pull on the shoes.

"So what do I need to know." Demitri's eyes narrowed. "When we walk in, stay beside me. The others will not be as welcoming or nice as Heidi and I. Stay away from Jane. She's the small blonde. Looks around 13 or 14. Her ability is to make people feel the worst pain imaginable. It might not be real but you feel as if your burning." Aurora paled. "Why?" Demitri shrugged. "does she really need a reason. She reveals in it and as one of Aro's favorites, she rarely is punished." He paused. "Do not speak until Aro asks you. Answer his questions truthfully. When he wants you too, you will go over to him. All he wants to do is confirm everything. He'll want to touch your hand but it will only last, at the most, a couple of minutes. When it's done they will decide."

"They?" Demitri nodded. "Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. They are the leaders. Marcus can see the bonds between people and Cauis...do not anger him. He is the most volatile." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Promise me you will do as I say." With wide eyes, she nodded.

He sighed in relief, looking her over. "You will be fine." They sat there together in the silence until a knock resounded through the room. Heidi walked in. "He wants to see her." Demitri sighed as he stood up, pulling Aurora with him.

The walk ended too quickly. Soon enough they were standing outside two large, wooden, double doors. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to Demitri to show him she was ready. Demitri walked forward, pushing open the doors and they walked.

There were three men sitting on what could only be described as thrones. Others were scattered across the room. Her eyes raked over the room, taking in each Vampire. Her eyes landed on a small blonde and recognized her as Jane. Remembering what Demitri had said, she quickly averted her eyes.

The dark haired man sitting in the middle rose. Spreading out his arms. "Demitri, it is good to see you. You are well, I have not seen you since I last sent you out." Demitri gave a small bow. "Yes, Master all is well." Aro smiled, turning to Aurora. "Hello, My dear. My name is Aro. Heidi has told me some unfortunate news. I am terribly sorry for your loss." Aurora looked over to Demitri for reassurance.. He gave a small nod. "Thank you."

Aro smiled wider. "She tells me you are also gifted. That you used it on Demitri." Aurora stuttered. "I..I...I didn't mean to. I was scared." Aro waved his hand. "Calm yourself child. You had quite a scare. Demitri has told you of us?" Aurora paused. "Yes" He held out his hand. "Would you mind?"

Hesitating only a second, she walked over and placed her hand in his. Aro froze, his eyes fixed on whatever he was seeing. Minutes later he pulled his hand away to clap both of his together. Smiling widely, he exclaimed.

"Oh, this is magnificent. Brothers she truly is gifted." The blonde to his left sneered. "And pray tell, Aro, what is this ability." Aro laughed. "Cauis it is compulsion. She can bend people to her will. Tell them to do things and they do. Seeing as how she gets along so nicely with Heidi and Demitri, I have come up with, what I see to be an acceptable decision."

His excitement, however did not seem to effect the other two. Cauis looked over to Aro. "So what is this decision?"Aro's smile, if possible, got wider. "She will be turned." Cauis nodded. "Fine." Aro turned to the other. "And you, Marcus."

"I see nothing wrong with that." Marcus replied in a drawn in voice. Aro turned back to Aurora. "Isn't that excellent. I will give you a week to get your affairs in order. Demitri will stay with you. This Grant that I have seen in your thoughts and memories could be a problem. You will continue with your secretarial duties during this time."

Aurora's breath seemed to be knocked out of her. Stuttering out a small Thank You, Aro smiled and waved them off. As Demitri led her out, she couldn't but shiver.

All in the course of twelve hours, her whole life had changed.

Authors note: Longest chapter I've written. Hope you guys like it and leave a review. I'm also open to writing stories for people. I'm free most of the summer. If you have a prompt, I will write it. I will do any pairings or with an O.C. :) and it doesn't have to be Twilight.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: Hey guys, here's the newest chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and follows. I also want to thank Selcouth and Imagination for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 15

Demitri watched Aurora from the bed as she paced the floor of her bedroom in her apartment. She had a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Aurora," Demitri sighed, "You've been pacing since we got back nearly an hour ago. Tell me what's wrong."

Aurora spun around to face him.

"You want to know what's wrong?! My _life_ is 'what's wrong'. This whole _situation_ is 'what's wrong'. I have _one week_ left to live before I'm like you – before I _die_. One week left of being the human me. And do you what to know what really sucks about this whole situation? That no one will care when I'm gone. I have no family and Bianca was my only friend here. The only person who will probably notice that I'm gone is trying to kill me!" Aurora snapped, her voice escalating until she was yelling. "I have no one to give a fake story. All I have to do is pay my landlord and disappear."

Aurora took a shaky breath. Her hands, curled into tight fists, were quivering and her face was pale. All of her strength had drained away and she felt strangely numb.

Reaching up, Demitri took Aurora's trembling hand and pulled her down to sit next to him on top of her bed.

"I think you are being just a little bit dramatic." Demitri said quietly, trying to soothe her.

She crossed her arms and huffed, Demitri smiled at her.

"If it helps, when you didn't come back to work today, Heidi and I noticed. We went looking for you."

Aurora turned and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"You don't count because you'll still see me." She said with a small smile.

Demitri laughed and Aurora stopped to stare at him.

This was the first time she had seen Demitri genuinely laugh. At work he was either teasing her or shamelessly flirting with her and today he had been somber and serious.

Demitri placed his hands over his heart and dramatically fell to the floor.

"Your words wound me."

"Demitri you're a vampire. You can't be hurt - at least not by me." Aurora scoffed.

Demitri threw his arm over his eyes theatrically.

"Nay, us vampires have one other weakness that humans do not know of." He exclaimed

Aurora smiled wider as she knelt down next to him.

"Oh really? And what is this supposed great weakness?"

Demitri turned, facing her as he clutched at her arm, his lips twitching as he tried to suppress a smile.

"The throwing of careless and cruel words by pretty girls."

Aurora burst out laughing.

"I don't know whether to be sorry for you or to tease you for your awful acting skills." She joked.

Demitri gave her a look that reminded her of a wounded puppy as she went to go sit back on the bed. They were both silent until she thought back on her limited time as a human.

Taking a deep breath, she looked back down at him.

"Demitri?"

He sat up, looking at her, sensing her sudden change of mood.

"Yes?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it, struggling to form her question.

"Will...will it hurt? When I turn, I mean."

Demitri sighed.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?"

Aurora nodded, scared of what the answer will be.

"It feels as if you are burning." Demitri's tone was somber. "Like someone set you on fire. It lasts the whole transformation. It gets better towards the end. The burning stops but you can feel your heart fighting to keep you alive until it finally stops."

Aurora's face paled and she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"How long does it go on for?"

Demitri shrugged.

"It could be three days or a week. It's different almost every time."

"That's awful. Going through that for a week." Aurora shuddered.

He nodded.

"It's worth it. You get abilities that humans only dream of. Speed. Strength. Immortality."

Aurora lay back, trying to process everything.

"Demitri?" She whispered.

He gave her a soft smile.

"Will you stay with me? When I'm turning?"

His eyes widened as he considered her question.

"If you really want me to, then I can."

Aurora smiled and stood up. Going over to her dresser she pulled out some clothes.

"I think I'm going to turn in for tonight."

" I will be in the living room if you need me." Demitri murmured.

"Alright. Thank you."

Demitri got up heading over to the door, pausing in the doorway.

"You're welcome," he said as he lent on the frame, barely loud enough to hear**.**

He walked into the other room and couldn't help but think of her as he settled himself on the couch. His eyes narrowed as he thought about why he was there.

A dark smile spread across his face.

God help the man who even thought of harming her.


End file.
